Arthur and Gwen,the love of the life
by MerlinAddicted
Summary: Contains spoiler of Season 4. A story about Arthur and Gwen and their life after their marriage in Season 4.
1. First night

_This story is after the marriage of Arthur and Guinevere. Right after it :)_

* * *

><p>Arthur was holding her hand while talking to his knights. They all were in a good mood because their King was happy. Gwen was smiling all time long. She was as happy as her husband.<p>

Her Husband. She couldn't believe she had actually married the King of Camelot and was now his Queen. She had to be a consulting Queen has to look after the people strong, impartial and was rank above the ones they were equally to her.

She grabbed Arthur's hand and stroked it. He said she would be a great Queen who would treat her people fairly and honestly. As she looked in his eyes she saw that he knew exactly what she was thinking about. Arthur smiled at her with a gleam in his eyes which made her happier than ever and let forget her unconfident thoughts.

She was gnawing on her nails while examining Arthur meticioulusly. He seemed to be the happiest person alive in the moment. His face was filled with joy. Most people who didn't know him that well would be convinced by Arthur, he looked like he was enjoying talking and chatting with his knights, but the ones who knew him well, like Gwen did, knew that Arthur was seething under his skin. She knew that he was dying to go in his chambers with her. Smiling at this thought she gave a fake yawn so the people could think she was tired. She couldn't wait either.

Arthur saw the yawn and said, 'shall we, my Queen?'

"We shall, my King!"

Gwen knew exactly what was going to happen next as well as the knights of the Round Table. They were all grinning at them stupidly and Gwaine raised his eyebrows, making unnecessary comments and noises which made Gwen blush.

Arthur sighed and frowned at Gwaine. He wasn't angry with him; Gwaine was always like that.

"My _wife_-,"- he began placing extra emphasis on the word 'wife' ,"- is tired. We will retire now, good night!'

All the people in the room raised their hands to their hearts and bowed their heads slightly, showing their respect to the King and Queen of Camelot as the couple left the room.

They didn't talk much but as they reached the doors to Arthur's chambers he took her small hands in his calloused ones and then he said, "finally, our dreams came true, I had never thought they would. We will be together, always and forever."

"Always and forever," Gwen repeated slowly.

Arthur opened the door and Gwen squeaked as Arthur picked her up to carry her over the threshold. He crossed the room and laid her down onto the bed.

Arthur sat down right next to her.

'Everything alright?' he asked

She just nodded.

He slowly moved towards Gwen, leaning over her. They were looking directly into each other's eyes, their position reflecting their now equal social standing. Their lips met tenderly. Something burst in Gwen's stomach making her feel warm all over. She leaned towards Arthurand he moaned with pleasure and he lunged at her while pulling her dress off slowly, Arthur stroked Gwen everywhere he could see, everywhere he could reach. Guinevere moaned softly.

"I'll love you until the end of our days!" she whispered lustily.

"You are my life now!"Arthur answered.

And in the light of the moon they became one.

* * *

><p><em>I reuploaded the Chapter corrected it and added some things.<em>

_Hope You liked it... would be happy if you comment._  
><em>Sorry if there are any mistakes...I am not Englisch, and before you ask I write storys in englisch cause I like the language and Love to watch the <span>original<span> series or films or whatever. I try my best... :)_


	2. The day after

_Hey there!I am finished with the second chapter!_

_A big thank you to **MidnightSky101** for betareading(is that a word?) it. I made quite many mistakes...so thank you **Kohimoana** for giving me the advice of taking a beta Reader :)_

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>"Wake up, beautiful"<p>

Two breath-taking, ocean blue eyes were admiring her. She leaned in for a kiss, a short one because Arthur striped of her right after their lips met. This was odd. as he usually was the one who needed all these little moments.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked scared that she had done something wrong.

Arthur gave her a concerned look.

"I...I..." _' What was wrong?'_ Gwen thought; she was very confused. "Arthur tell me. What is it?"

"I... I made you breakfast!" he grinned at her cheekily.

"You-," Gwen couldn't think of an abuse in this moment besides she didn't want to hurt Arthur. "you scared me to death!' Gwen pouted, Arthur just laughed.

"And now you're laughing at me..."

'No, my love, I am laughing because you are the sweetest thing I've ever seen. I am very sorry that I upset you. Are you willing to forgive me? Please?' Arthur was looking at Gwen with his puppy-dog eyes and she couldn't help it; she started laughing.

Giving him a tight squeeze she said, "so you said something about Breakfast?'

Arthur gave Gwen some bread with honey. And commented it was "as sweet as you"

Blushing slightly she bit into her bread. Arthur was staring at her. First Gwen liked it but after he didn't stop it she was wondering about what Arthur was thinking about.

"Arthur?" she said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"You are so amazingly beautiful!"Gwen cast down her eyes, blushing again. He really paid her to many compliments, but otherwise, she liked it. Arthur continued.

"Guinevere. My first night with you was the best I have ever had, it was wonderful. I..." he looked at her with all the passion and love he felt for her. "I love you more than I could ever put into words. You are my life now, and I couldn't bear to lose you. You are my one true love and that will never change. You are my Queen."

Tears were welling in her eyes. This was a very intense moment.

"And I love you. I could never live without you. I'll give you the biggest gift I could give anyone; you have my heart. It is in your care now, be careful with it."

They looked in each other's eyes. Gwen thought that Arthur must have the most beautiful eyes in the world. The silver flecks in his blue eyes seemed to deepen them and allow him to look into Gwen's very soul, allowing him access to every one of her thoughts. The ones she thought in this moment. The ones she had ever thought.

Gwen saw the lust in those eyes and understood the way Arthur felt. This was the first day after they explored a way to express their feelings without words; feeling the other beloved one with the whole entity of themselves.

His warm lips touched hers and he pulled her into his arms again squeezing her tightly. Their moment was destroyed, however, by someone knocking at the door.

"Merlin!" They both uttered in unison.

Only the young Manservant of King Arthur, Merlin, could destroy their first day of being married like that.

"What do you want?" Arthur grunted.

"Don't be that harsh Arthur. You know him quite well and he was a loyal friend and adviser in the last years. Be nice." She asked him.

Arthur grumbled and sighed at Merlin. Or he sighed at Gwen, she wasn't sure which. It seemed he didn't like to hear Gwen defending Merlin.

"Not now Merlin. You know I am not alone!"

'Of course, sire. I will be back in half an hour. Hope you could do what you wanted to,' he said, amused.

Now it was Arthur's turn to blush. Gwen thought about what they could have talked about when they were together alone. Well, actually she knew what Merlin meant.

'Oh... Shut up, MERLIN!' Arthur shouted. They just heard laughter and fast footballs down the corridor outside.

'One day. I will kill him. I swear!' Arthur sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Review! :)<em> _hope you liked it._


	3. News

_Hey Guys. I am soo sorry that it took that long to upload a new chapter._

_I am back in school so i haven't had much time to write. I will try to write the next chapter quickly :)_

_So again Thank you to my betareader_ **_MidnightSky101_. **_You have quite much to do with my story I think :D_

* * *

><p>Gwen was fumbling with her new dress, a blue silk one with a golden decorated collar, it was her favourite. She was as nervous as she was on her wedding day because what she was going to tell Arthur within the next seconds would change their lives forever. Gwen heard footsteps in the hallway.<p>

Her hands were shaking all along and in her nervousness she thought back on the day she came to know about it.

She and Arthur had been sharing a bed for over four months now. She knew it would happen one day, but not that fast. She didn't feel well one morning, Arthur had left because he had an important council meeting.

Her stomach had felt like it was burning and she thought her head would burst. A maid had brought her some bread with chicken, which was actually her favourite food for breakfast, but as soon as Gwen smelled the pungent odour of the chicken she jumped out of the bed, fetching the chamber pot from under the bed and she immediately had to vomit. Gwen knew something was absolutely wrong with her. She called for Gaius and he appeared as fast as he could.

'Good Morning, My lady. How are you? '

'I am not feeling very well, Gaius. My stomach feels like it is burning and I am so tired. '

'Since when have you felt this way, Gwen?'

Guinevere asked Gaius a while ago to call her by her name not 'My Queen'. She didn't like it much because she knows Gaius for a long time and she was still the same person.

'I am not sure. It started about a week ago.'

'Let me see...'

Gaius examined Gwen closely, smiling as he came to a conclusion. He said

'I am going to give you a potion, it is in my chambers when you have it, you have to take themedicine three times a day. It will settle your stomach.'

'What is wrong with me, Gaius?'

'Nothing is wrong with you, Gwen. I am delighted to say that you are carrying a child.'

Guinevere's eyes were burning, and a tear was ran down her face.

'My lady? You are going to give birth to the first heir apparent in about eight months! Aren't you glad about it?'

She had to gulp before she could answer.

'Of course... Of course I am. I am just overwhelmed. I can't believe it!'

Gaius was smiling as he left the chambers to fetch the potion. Gwen just had to sit down and had realise that she was going to be a mother in nine months.

And now, now was the moment of the truth. She had kept it from Arthur a month now. Gwen waited for the right moment and Arthur had been too busy in the last few weeks. She wondered why Arthur didn't even see her small womb. The door opened slowly.

'Good evening, My Queen.' He smiled at Gwen brightly.

'What a hard and exhausting day. Guess what? My advisors say I should raise the taxes.' As he started to talk about the problems of being a King he sounded stressed.

'Arthur...'

'I can't do that, they are already high enough. My people can't afford it, and...'

'Arthur, I have to talk to you, it is important!'

Arthur stopped talking about his worries of the council meeting.

'What is it? Are you ill? Have I not paid enough attention to you, Guinevere?'

Her eyes were filled with tears.

'I... I am...' The tears were welling out of her eyes now. Arthur came to her.

'Tell me' He hugged her tightly.

'I am...I am pregnant Arthur!'

He frowned, then a little smile took place, growing bigger and bigger.

'Really?' Knowing that Arthur was happy about it. Gwen smiled and nodded.  
>'Yes, yes.' They were falling in each other's arms. Arthur dropped kisses over Gwen's beautiful dark skin. He sudden stopped.<p>

There was one question which he wanted to know ; "when?" he asked.

'In about seven months!' Arthur looked perplexed.

His eyes turned to her swollen abdomen.

'How can it be that I didn't realise? I have to pay much more attention to you! I am so happy, Guinevere! I love you so much! Both of you!'

He laid his hands on Gwen's stomach stroking it tenderly and carefully, raising his head to kiss his Queen, the mother of his unborn child, his true love. Kissing her with all the love, with all the passion with all the abandon he felt for her.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like it! Suscribe, please... :)<em>  
><em>Oh and if you love Merlin that much I do, look on my account there is a link to my Youtube channel :) (I think i am not allowed to advertise, but well...) <em>

_I make Merlin videos sooo look it up ;)_


	4. Dark

_Hey guys! I managed to write a new chapter :D_

_and before you start to read I should say that this chapter wasn't corrected... because...Doesn't matter. _

_sooo i am sorry, because i think there are quite many mistakes, soo don't be to hard to me? :) Enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"WHAT!" She screamed loudly.

"What did you just say?"

" I am sorry my lady I just obtained the information! It's not my fault! You can observe them yourself, if you aren't pleased with our work..."

"Don't you dare! I thought you would be the best man to do it! I am obviously misguided in it..."  
>"No. Your highness. I am the best but I can't get information if you send me along everywhere in the land!"<p>

"I see, you are a brave man, if you dare to talk like that to me. I could need a man like you..."

The man's eyes were getting bigger, they moved incessantly and the glance of fear didn't disappear. "Forgive me my lady, I..."  
>The satisfying noise of a knife cutting through flesh echoed in the cave. A sigh.<p>

"What a pity. You could have been more useful to me, but speaking to me like that... Rowen! Get him out of here before he begins to stink!"  
>A big muscled man walked out of the shadow.<p>

"And then I have a mission for you..." Even if it was dark the smile on her face was conspicuous.

"Could I ask what you want me to do? My lady?" Rowen's deep voice roared in the cave.

"Bring me-", she sounded spiteful as she said what she wanted, "- bring me, Guinevere Pendragon!"

Arthur and Guinevere were walking down the hall to their chambers. They came from a special council meeting and Arthur kept his word, he didn't raise the taxes. It was Gwen's idea how to solve the problem and Arthur was proud of her. She truly was the Queen, Camelot and Arthur himself needed the most. Gwen felt the warm big hands of her husband. Hands that could be deadly by holding a sword but so tenderly stroking the woman they love. Arthur opened the door, pulling Gwen with him.

Arthur stopped walking in the middle of the room, asking Gwen "Are you tired, Guinevere?"

She wanted to say no but she didn't want to lie to Arthur. Guinevere nodded. "I am..."

"You don't need to apologize! I just want you to be alright. Both of you."

He raised his hands and laid it down on his wife's growing womb. A movement in it let him stagger.

"He..he just moved!" Gwen saw the amazement in Arthurs eyes. 'He will be a great father.' A thought let he speak "What if it's a girl?"

Still amazed by the moving stomach he answered "It doesn't matter to me, Guinevere. I love him or her because she is your child, our child. Either way it will be a great, generous and fair King or Queen and it will be as stunningly beautiful as her mother."

Arthur gave Guinevere a soft kiss on the forehead and stroke her cheek gently.

"We better go to sleep now." Arthur said and as they changed their clothes they lay down on the bed.

A knock on the door woke Arthur up entirely. Gwen muttered something he couldn't understand.

"Who is it?" Arthur asked quietly because he didn't want to wake up Gwen.

"It's me, Merlin. Sire you are needed. We have a problem. Someone infringed into the city. We need your help, your highness."

"Ah...Ok. I am in the council chambers as fast as I can. " Arthur grunted and he heard Merlin's soften footsteps.

Guinevere had been woken up by their silent conversation or at least she had opened her eyes.

"What happened, Arthur?" She asked slumberous.

" I am needed in the council chambers. I'll be back soon. Just go back to sleep." Arthur stood up, leaning forward to kiss the forehead, both cheeks and then Gwen's cold tip of the nose.

She closed her eyes again and Arthur knew that she had to be really tired otherwise she would has been adamant to go with him.

He changed his clothes and went to the door, closing it slowly but not before looking on his wife's beautiful face.

Gwen woke up from an odd noise. She didn't know where it came from neither what caused it. She sat up, looking around the room. Was there anyone? Where was Arthur? Then she remembered he had to go to the council chambers but shouldn't he be back yet? What happened?

A shadow walked out of the red curtains. Did her eyes play a trick on her? No. The shadow moved and as she knew it wasn't a figment herself, she wanted to scream but the shadow turned into an incarnate man who jumped at her. The man pulled his hand and put it over her mouth, choking the sound she had wanted to make.

A cloth was put over her nose and as she knew what it was she fainted, her visibility became blurred and turned into a black nothingness.

* * *

><p><em>ok. Did you like it? Let me know :)<em>

_I will try to write a new chapter as fast as I can._

_Oh and please corrwct me if I made mistakes... :)_  
><em>-MerlinAddicted<em>


	5. Vanished

_It is a loooooooong time ago I posted a chapter...well I am sorry for that..had many things going on...boyfriend,school ;)_  
><em>Well I hope you like it even if it is a 'bit short.<em>

_I am also apologizing for grammar/spellig mistakes, because as i mentioned before I have no betareader anymore :P_

* * *

><p>„I will get my revenge. Poor Gwen. Poor Queen. You and Arthurs poor little child will never see the daylight. I will enjoy killing both of you.<br>"Morgana!" Gwen whispered."What happened to you? Once we were friends you loved me. I loved you! And then? Arthur didn't do any harm to you. It was his father's fault. All of it. What did he, what did I ever do to you. That you want to hurt him that that bad. To kill his wife, to kill his _unborn_ child! That's heartless, that's cruel! He is your brother!"  
>Gwen held her stomach. The stress, the anger and her fear were too much for her.<br>Her poor ,poor baby. And her husband. What will he do without his beloved wife?

He was so happy about them having a child. At least a little bright light in the dark, hopeless world was Merlin. She knew something was different about him, something special. And since a couple of days ago she knew what it was! Gwen had this thought a long time now but about 4 days ago she saw Merlin using it. Merlin had Magic! Gwen at first was shocked and little bit disappointed because she couldn't believe Merlin hid that secret for so long! He always saved Arthur, he always risked his life for Arthur, the kingdom and all the people he loved. And all that without saying a word!  
>'How could he do that' was the only thing Gwen thought at the moment she knew.<p>

But Gwen knew Merlin wasn't a danger to her or Arthur. He would risk his life again and protect Arthur until he dies. "Because it is my destiny" He just said as Gwen asked him why he had this strong will to protect Arthur.

Morgana didn't think for a moment about what Gwen said.

"You dare to ask what Arthur did to me? He is like Uther, like father like son!"  
>Gwen raised her hand to interrupt Morgana. An evil look changed her face into a horrifying mask.<p>

"Uther was also YOUR father! Don't forget you are his own flesh and blood! YOU are more like Uther than you ever thought you would be!"

"You think you can tell me that I am like Uther? You are just a servant, nothing less, nothing more. You can't tell me HOW I am! You know nothing! Uther destroyed my life and more others than you could even imagine! He executed or burned so many innocent people who weren't even able to use magic. He was ruthless! And so is Arthur. He will never accept MY kind. He will destroy us, like his father!"

Morgana took a deep breath.

"So why are we even talking, Gwen? It is time for you to let go. To leave the world of the living!"  
>The look that was in Morganas eyes was terrifying. Gwen never thought that Morgana could be that evil. But know...<br>Morgana was the living devil. She was ruthless and as Gwen said before, Morgana was more like Uther than Arthur could ever be!

Morgana took a long, rusty knife out of her vent. She planned to play with her victim, the Queen. She would begin with the lips...That she could never kiss Arthur or their child.

The knife lightened up in the sunlight which shone through a little crack in the cave.

Morgana came near to Gwen, with the knife showing in the direction of Gwen's swollen abdomen.


	6. Too late(?)

_I want to remind you that my story takes place after season 4...so Arthur doesn't know that Morgana still lives...well you'll see..._

_Enjoy it...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>knock...knock...<em>

„Who is there?", Arthur asked making plans in his room, which was depressingly empty without his beloved wife. Arthur could not go on searching for Gwen, because he was also needed in his Castle and that fact was really depressing for him. So he send out all the men he could offer to search the Queen. His beloved Queen and their unborn child.

And before Arthur said 'enter' Merlin stormed into the room.  
>"Sire. I have important news for you. They followed..."<br>Arthur interrupted him.  
>"Tell me. What is it!" Arthur was standing by now, breathing slowly and hard.<p>

"If you would not interrupt me, your highness, I would tell you. The patrol followed the footsteps, the intruder left and they could manage to find out where they took Gwen!"

Just a second after Merlin had finished his sentence, Arthur grabbed his coat, wanting to leave the room. Happy to finally having something to do. But Merlin stopped him:  
>"Sire. There is one thing you should know before you leave... We suspect Morgana to be the intruder...well at least is she the one who pulls the strings. And if it is so, she has to be much more powerful than the last time we saw her.<p>

"But Merlin...ehmm...there is one important point you forgot... Morgana is dead. No one ever saw her after the battle of Camelot.

"Arthur. I fear Morgana is as much alive as you and me. She must have been saved by someone...I just don't know who it was! But I know one thing! I know that there is only one who can defeat her..."

"Oh, just spit it out Merlin. I want my WIFE back, I don't have the time for a stupid guessing game of yours!"

"As you wished sire...The only one who could EVER defeat Morgana...is me!"

Silence.

And suddenly Arthur burst out into laughter.

"YOU? You're making a fool out of me, right?" Arthur turned around still laughing " I don't have time for this, I have to go. Bringing my WIFE back!"

And he was out of the door before Merlin could say a word.

Merlin shook his head and turned around to follow Arthur. His face was sad, and his eyes were filled with tears.  
>'Well.' he thought 'I guess Arthur will be surprised'<p>

********************************************************************************  
>A cave. A small cave in a huge mountain should be Morgana's hiding place. Arthur, Merlin and the knights were standing right before it. They hopped off the horses, unsheathing their swords and making themselves ready to fight.<p>

They slowly walked further. The stones and the sand were cracking under their feet and the sound was echoing from the cave's walls.

"Oh just be more careful! We don't want her to hear us!"

As they got nearer to the middle of the cave they heard whispers.  
>"Why...talking...time for you...leave...world...living..."<p>

It was Morganas voice they could all hear it. The sharp, evil voice of Morganas.

Arthur was shaking and if Gwaine hadn't hold him back, he would have run as fast as he could to his wife and their unborn child.

"Arthur. DON'T. You won't make it better if YOU die. Wait just a moment. I'll go."  
>And before Arthur could say a word, Merlin slipped through the crack in the stone, where the whispering was coming from. At the right moment, because as Merlin was away a sharp and painful scream filled the cave. And immediately Arthur knew who it was coming from. It was his beloved Queen.<p>

It was Guinevere.

* * *

><p><em>Is Arthur going to be on time to save his wife and their unborn child? Or is Merlin going to be?<em>  
><em>What do you think, will Arthur finally see, what person Merlin really is?<em>

_Let me hear your thoughts, and how YOU want it to go on :)_


	7. Blood

A sharp, stabbing pain went from Gwen's stomach to her brain. The only thing she could think about was her poor, innocent, little child. Arthur's heir to the throne. The result of Arthur's and Gwen's endless and true love.

Morgana held the knife at exactly the area, where their child was laying. Gwen was begging. She was begging her heart out:  
>"Please...Morgana...please. Not him! Take me! I am the one you don't want...Please...take me..." The last words were only whispering with a fear and a heartbreaking pain in her cracking voice "Please..."<p>

"Ohh...poor, poor Gwen...Trust me. Your wish will be fulfilled! When the time comes, but the child threatens MY right to the throne, as much as you do. I will take both of your lives!"

A warm liquid was streaming over Gwen's stomach, her thighs. She couldn't feel the pain itself. She knew what Morgana was doing to her, but she couldn't feel any pain of hers, she just felt the pain of losing her first child.

She was paralysed. The wet, warm liquid was the only thing she could feel. And the only thing she could think about, was:  
>'Arthur! My, OUR little baby! Please...Please...'<br>Tears were streaming down Gwen's face. What a cruel feeling. The wet, warm liquid streaming down her thighs, and the wet, salty liquid streaming down her face. Both were the results of unutterable pain, unutterable lost.

"NO! You will not hurt her again and you will not kill her! You did enough harm Morgana! It is time for you to leave our world!"

A bright light was the only thing Gwen saw. But she remembered. She knew whose voice it was. She knew WHO it was. But suddenly everything was hurting. Everything was hurting too much. Her stomach, which was just a bloody memory of Gwen's child. Her head aching because of the tears which were streaming down her face. But mostly her heart. She didn't know yet if she could ever be like she was before. The big loss, and the memories of the feet which kicked her stomach gently. The feet of her child. The feet of her dead child.

The present world went out of Gwen's sight. Everything went darker, blurrier. And suddenly everything turned black.

* * *

><p>I am sorry for may disappointing some of you. Maybe you'll understand...<p>

But I will make it up to you I promise! And a little surprise:  
>I knew I couldn't stop NOW, sooo here is another chapter :)<br>Tell me afterwards what you thought!

* * *

><p><em>Crush...<em>

Morgana crashed into the cave's wall. She was still alive, Merlin knew that. But he also knew that she would never be the same. She hit her head too hard and Merlin decide that she had to suffer as much as her victims did. A quick death was too nice for her. She had to learn how it was to be so cruel. She had to learn!

'I am sorry Morgana. I am deeply sorry. Once I thought we were friends...and I don't know what Morgause did to you...But I had to do this...I am sorry.'  
>Merlin thought but immediately turned around to help the moaning Gwen. She was laying on a table. Besides her laid a long, rusty knife with blood all over it. As Merlin saw that and the injured, empty womb of Gwen's, tears welled up in his eyes:<br>'What did you do, Morgana!"

"Arthur!" he screamed.

"Arthur!"

Arthur knew Merlin long enough to know that something terrible had happened. Merlin's voice cracked and he heard his sobs.

Immediately Arthur ran into the cave, seeing blood everywhere, and his beloved wife. Gwen had to be the source of the oodles of blood, her stomach was cut open and her head was laying unconscious on the table.

Arthur walked towards her.

"No..." He cried "NO!"  
>His scream was loud. And you could hear the pain in his voice. He looked towards Merlin:<br>"Is...is she?"  
>Merlin shook his head slowly:<br>"Not yet, Arthur...but we have to take her to Gaius...I..I can just close the wound in her stomach, but I don't know what harm Morgana also did to her...And Gwen lost a lot of blood."  
>Arthur didn't even thought about what nonsense Merlin just said, his thoughts were just by his Guinevere.<p>

"Heal her!"  
>" <em>ágýman láðbite" <em> A strange language came out of Merlin's mouth. He held his hands over Gwen's abdomen while saying the words. Slowly but steadily Gwen's cut closed, her skin grew together again.

"How...?" Arthur asked watching at Merlin disbelieving with his head shaking.

"I think, Arthur, we have a lot to discuss. But Gwen has to be taken to Gaius quickly!"

Still confused, Arthur lifted Gwen onto his arms and he turned around, stopping because he recognized a foot behind the table.

"Morgana?" Arthur asked Merlin.

Merlin nodded.

"But is she dead?" Arthur asked

Merlin shook his head but saying right away:  
>"No, Arthur, she is not dead..." Arthur wanted to interrupt him but Merlin continued "...BUT she will not be any harm to us again. She will never be herself, and she won't be able to any harm to you nor your Queen nor your kingdom! I am sure!"<p>

Arthur nodded. He didn't understand anything his loyal servant did that night, but he was thankful. Even if Arthur and Gwen lost their child...He was thankful that Merlin saved his beloved Queen and wife. And even if his pain about losing their first child was recent and painful, Arthur knew there would be other children, but there would not have been another Gwen.

* * *

><p><em>Well It is not like you guys think: THIS IS NOT THE END!<em>  
><em>I may need some more time than for the last three chapters but I will have a proper end, I promise :)<em>  
><em>Let me know what you liked and what you siliked about this chapter :)<em>

_I hope you enjoyed it :)_

_(Again I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes, I am sorry and I remember you that my mothertongue isn't english so don't be too hard with me ;) )_


	8. Truth

_A wish you all a happy new year with joy and happiness. Enjoy your new Years present ;)_

* * *

><p>„All the years you were by my side and you didn't say a word?"<br>Arthur looked stunned but he was a little bit mad at Merlin because he hid that secret for so long and Merlin knew that.

"I couldn't! You and your father hated magic how was I supposed to stand by your side with having magic? You would've killed me!"

"But...if I knew that you have magic, a lot would have been easier. If I knew that magic is not always bad... Think about the dragon, think about Morgause and think about the past few years!Morgana..."

Arthur was still confused, he knew now that Magic was not always bad, because he could never think of Merlin betraying him and when he thought about it...He could have done nothing without Merlin! Arthur did never defeat the dragon, he never was the one who stabbed the dragon and when he thought about it, it was really unrealistic that a human could kill a dragon, a creature of pure magic.

All the times Morgana disappeared...Arthur, himself, was never there when it happened. All these times it was:  
>"Merlin! I...I just can't believe it. You saved my life, the life of the kingdom so many times and you never got any credit for it! In the last few years my opinion about you changed. I thought you were brave, I thought you were much braver that some knights of Camelot, braver than me. And now? I know how you got your confidence, I can see that YOU were always the hero! Merlin. Tell me about it. Why on earth should you had helped a young, arrogant prince?"<p>

Merlin smiled:  
>"It is my destiny to save you. It is my destiny to help you to build a kingdom of Peace, Freedom and Tolerance. I was born to serve you, I was born to help you see the right path."<p>

_After some time of talking:_

"I guess you thought I would kill you or at least to banish you from Camelot. But Merlin, I'd never thought I would say this, but you taught me a lot!  
>I learned now, that magic isn't always bad and I think that you are the one who taught me this. I could have never had a more loyal servant than you and could never think of you, betraying me.<p>

Merlin smiled. He had never thought that Arthur would take the truth that well. And now...Merlin felt free.  
>Morgana was no danger to the kingdom nor Arthur, Arthur finally knew about Merlin and his true identity and Gwen was on the mend.<p>

Merlin helped Arthur to fulfill his destiny.

To build a kingdom of Justice, Peace and freedom.

* * *

><p><em>Some years later<em>

_ahhhhh..._

A deafening scream filled the silence in the whole castle. A scream full of hope and pain. Arthur could not hold it any longer. He jumped up and wanted to grab the doorknob as a liberating cry was to hear.

The cry of a newborn child.

Arthur opened the door to their chamber and tears of joy were streaming down his cheeks.  
>A bundle of cream-white blankets was laying in Gwen's arms. She looked at Arthur, also with tears streaming down her sweaty face and said with a big smile:<p>

"It is a boy!"

Arthur slowly walked towards Gwen an reached out for his newborn son. As he laid in Arthur's arms, he was sleeping. Arthur bent down and gave Gwen a small kiss on her forehead. He looked at his newborn heir:  
>"Amhar Elyan Pendragon, heir to the throne of Camelot!"<p>

Merlin smiled at the small, happy family. He was also happy because he knew how long Gwen had needed to accept the death of their first child. Merlin knew she would never forget the child but he also knew that Gwen would be happy.  
>Guinevere and Arthur had built a small grave for their unborn child on a hill near Camelot.<p>

It was surrounded by colourful flowers and fresh, green trees. You could see the growing city and the colorful market of Camelot and behind that, the Castle.  
>Arthur and Gwen would travel to the hill whenever they would want to, to remember their first child, which died too early to have the chance of seeing the kingdom his father had built with the help of the great warlock.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well that is it! Too bad it was the last chapter...<em>

_I hope you enjoyed my Story and I hope you all are not too dissapointed with the end._

_I really forgot to ask...what did you guys think about SEASON 5?_  
><em>I thought the first half was REALLY not good, and I also didn't like the ending...I thought it felt like the writers didn't have any good ideas... :( what a pity that we didn't get our happyend in the series but I hope you got it in my story :)<em>  
><em>Thank you for reading it :) <em>

_Maybe we could start a project, I have an Idea in my head..._

_We could build TOGETHER a story or an ending for MERLIN._

_We all think about ideas or our wishes to end Merlin and we just build our own season 6 (or ending)._  
><em>Our :)<em>  
><em>(let me know what you think...it could be total crap ;))<em>

_and Again I wanna thank you all for reading my story._

_Long live the king and queen!_


	9. Chapter 9-thanks

So guys! 2 years After ending my story. I wanted to thank you again for reading it! It meant much to me that you guys liked it,eben with many grammar mistakes...and followed it through the end.

i am corrently thinking about writing a new Story...don't know what about yet, but i am Open for Ideas :) doesn't have to be about Merlin...though i miss this series tremendously! What about you guys?

Well anyways. I am Really pleased with the Feedback i got, and i hope you've enjoyed it!

Would be nice if you had any suggestions about new Stories (Books/tv-series, whatever comes to your mind!)


End file.
